Call of Halo
by CrazyHotCheetos
Summary: This is how it all begins, but how will it end...join Captain price and the lone spartan 117 on a journey full of action! Call of halo - I do not own halo or call of duty    i wish i did...
1. Chapter 1

The Year is 2552, Human kind has encountered a Hostile race known as The Covenant, led by their religious leaders The Prophets, The Covenant are on a Genocidal war against humans...Their goal, Reactivate the Halo Rings, just as the Forerunners did before them...They Call it The Great Journey...But we Call it...The End of all sentient life in the Galaxy. One Man stands in their Way...The Demon...We like to call him..The Master Chief Spartan 117...But Something so unexpected will happen that will change History as we know it...

"Status Report" -The Captain Said- "sir, seem like we are being followed by 3 Covenant Cruisers" "Well lieutenant, looks like we got some problems" "Sir I'm reading multiple landing parties closing in"-Replied the Lieutenant- "Alright, I want us out of this in One Piece, we need to make a jump soon, ready the ShawFukijawa Drive" "Aye Sir"-Yelled Lieutenant Everett- "Sir The Drive is 20% Functional, it will take some time to reach our Jump limit" "Alright Lieutenant I'm Leaving you in charge of the Jump, Double time it I don't need any screw ups"-Commanded The Captain with a Loud yet Relaxed Voice..The man Standing Before all of his Crew was no other than Captain Keyes, One of the Most Tactical Captains The UNSC has to offer, He was in the last Stand Battle for Reach, his ship along with all of his crew made it out alive. "Lieutenant, Give me a Sit rep on Those boarding Parties!" "Sir they'll be here in less then 2 Minutes"-Cried the Lieutenant- " All Stations this is The Captain speaking, as you may be aware, Some covenant Bastards think they can get a hold of this ship. Well I think they are full of shit, today we saw reach fall...today we saw our brothers die, but today we survived one of man kinds most difficult fight...a Fight for Survival"-said the Captain with a Great Loud Voice- " Today the covenant think we are weak, they think we will give up, well I think its time to kick their sorry asses back to where they came from! Now I need everyone to be at their best, get your gear ready, grab weapons, don't let these bastards take over our ship...Show these bastards that Humanity doesn't fuck around...Prepare for Battle... "Sir" "yes Lieutenant" "They are Here" "Then wake him...Wake him now"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wake Him" "Wake him now"-Said The Captain still wondering of how long its been...since he has seen a real Spartan in Action- "Cortana, Wake him from Cryo, I want him battle ready on the double" "Yes Sir"-A Soft Feminine voice replied, This was the Ships AI (Artificial Intelligence) But this one was Different, it was a Smart AI, one of a kind...She Chose to go along with The Master Chief back when she was to be assigned a Spartan...She chose Him...He Was Different, a Born leader, also...he was very lucky. "sir he is coming out of cryo"-Said cortana- "Good Tell him to meet me at the bridge, I need to have a word with him"-replied the captain- Out of cryo came a great figure, a suit of Armour to those who have never seen a spartan, out came the Master Chief, he was about 7'' tall, he weight around 2 tons with Armour... "A fucking real spartan man!"-said one of the crewman with anxiety- "yeah, don't get over your head, were still in a shit hole"-Said the Head Engineer- Slowly The Chief steadied himself to his feet, once you come out of cryo, its as if you have been dead for years...it takes time to get used to, but the chief has been through more cryos than anyone. "How do you feel sir?"-Said the Crewman- "Fine"-the Master Chief growled "Your Vitals look normal, your suit is fully functional, The captain has orders for you, meet him in the Bridge ASAP" "Got It"-The Chief made his way onto a hall way, there was something strange going on...what had happened during his Cryo...then it dawned on him...they were being attacked by covenant, they were being boarded by Elites and Grunts...the main military line of the covenant...The Chief made his way to the door when an explosion hit, it knocked the spartan flat on the ground with great force, the Chief got back on his feet and started sprinting now, door from door, room to room, floor to floor, he crossed the Pillar of autumn all the way up to the Bridge. He came across a pair of crewman with Pistols, Multiple Grunts were Shooting, this was insane, these people will never make it alive without enough marines The Chief thought. Then From Nowhere something slammed him flat in the Chest. It send rocking pain down his whole body...it felt like a car had just been thrown at has chest...once he got up he saw a huge figure...Blue armour, around 8'' tall Muscular Figure and a Menacing look...it was an Elite...a First Rank Elite...Elites are recognized by the Color of their Armour...This one was blue, sort of like a Private in our military...The Chief Quickly got up, but the elite was just as fast, as soon as the spartan was up the elite was already ready to draw his Plasma Rifle. The Chief knew how tough elites were, but he had confidence and Skill, with a quick move the chief side stepped and landed a hard knee to the middle of the elites body, the elite crouched in pain as the chief quickly made his way behind the elite, with a swift movement from his hands, the Chief broke the elites neck in less then a second... "Tough, but not invincible"- said the Chief...Once he was out of Engineering he made his way to the bridge... "Spartan 117 Reporting as ordered sir" "Yes, Glad you could join us Master Chief"- said the captain- "Sleep well?" - said cortana with a sarcastic voice- "No Thanks to your Driving"-replied the Chief- "Enough talk, Chief we are being attacked by 3 cruisers, now, the ship wont hold...we have to jump...our navigation system has been disabled...we are making another blind jump...i need you to secure cortana, keep her with you, protect her...make your way to an escape pod, meet Sargent Johnson there, I will try to stabilize the ship while making the jump, I need you in a pod incase we don't make it...Chief Your mission is...to stay alive at all cost...and don't let the covenant get their hands on cortana...or they will find out about earth, Understood?" "Yes sir"-said the Chief with A Strong Voice- "Captain I'm ready to be ejected"-said cortana- "take her, keep her safe chief"-The captain handed a Chip of some sort to the chief...this was cortana, this was an archive of human information...it was up to him to keep her safe... "Captain Keyes, we are ready to Jump on your go!"-said the lieutenant- "good...Do it now"- The Shipped rocked, it felt like they were unable to move for a couple of seconds...the chiefs vision blurred for a second...they made a blind jump...and they had covenant troops aboard...out of nowhere an explosion hit... "something hit us sir!" -the lieutenant said- "Thats impossible we made a jump..."-But it happened...a Plasma missile hit The Space Jump Drive Directly...for a second everything seemed normal...but it was impossible...they were orbiting...Earth... "Sir, Take a look at this"


	3. Chapter 3

"sir I think u better take a look at this"-said the lieutenant- " earth? What the hell is going on? This was a blind jump, you should have punched in random coordinates!" -yelled the captain- "i did sir, here is the history of the jump, these are not earths coordinates"- replied lieutenant everett- "Sir, we were hit before the jump, it hit the hyper drive directly" -said Everett- "Where are u going with this lieutenant?"-replied the captain- "sir, jumps don't knock you out, all of our systems went crazy when we made this jump, what ever hit us messed with the jump, it either fried the hyper drive or worst, it changed the course and fucked up our ship.."-explained Everett- "i see, what ever hit us must have changed our course. This is bad...the covenant followed us, they will jump here any minute" said the captain- "sir" -growled the spartan- "yes master chief?" " we are orbiting earth, but there are no stations, where are the MACs? Or the other orbiting stations? Did they order a leave? Something bad is going on sir and we just led the covenant onto a non defended earth..."-said John- "it is strange sir, im getting no signal from the surface, at least ….no UNSC signals...This is fucked up...impossible...sir...These signals are from the year 2010...this is...impossible...i am getting old signals from a nearby orbiting satellite...an American satellite..."-said Everett with confusion in his voice.- "impossible lieutenant, check again!"-yelled the captain with desperation- "sir, the lieutenant is right, these signals are with no doubt from the year 2010, it seems that The Old United States of America is sending them...but I cannot understand how we ended up here...its rather odd..."-added cortana- " if you are right, then we must have entered a black hole of some kind...maybe the jump took us into it in accident...god dammit lieutenant, give me video feed of the surface, and chief...get a team ready, you are going down there...we have to find out if we really went back to the year 2010...and we have to find out how the fuck this happened..."- the captain ordered- "this is your captain speaking, finish off the rest of the covenant , then report ASAP to the hangar. Something unexpected has happened...be ready for another covenant attack, get all guns ready, and charge up our MACS, all crewman battle stations."-said the captain- "sir, what would I be looking for down there...if its true, then intervention with the surface could affect our future..."- said the chief- " john, if we do not warn the surface, the covenant will fuck earth over in this year, then there will be no future...we have to act, even if it risks for a different future...think about it chief...we have a chance to change the history of mankind...we can warn humanity of its pending war to come...we have the power to change the world...we can give humanity future technology, Intel on the covenant, that way, once we encounter them in the future...we will be ready …...so many lives could be saved...we cannot throw away this opportunity..."- explained the captain-( there was a brief silence in the bridge...) "I hope you know what your doing keyes..."- replied the chief- (The spartan then exited the bridge to follow his orders, back at the hangar Sergeant Johnson awaited him) "Chief!, good to see you in one piece!"- yelled the sergeant- "you too johnson" - replied the chief...


	4. Chapter 4

"Bloody Hell, these fuckers sure are persistent!"-yelled The captain- " 2 o'clok price! Mounted MG! Take it out!- screamed Soap- (captain price and private "soap" Mc Tavish were on a mission to eliminate a Russian General, while they fought for the balance of the world, they were unaware of an incoming danger...up above their heads was the pillar of autumn...soon to be followed by a foe much larger then the Russian army...the covenant..) "clear" -radioed Soap- "affirmative"- replied price- " From here we have to move quiet and unnoticed, get that M21 ready, pop on a silencer and move on my go..we are taking this son of a bitch silently" -ordered price- "aye"- replied soap- (The SAS were the best of the best, they were the most efficient military in the world...price was a vet, he fought in WW2 and was now fighting to prevent WW3, the man was a fucking legend, outstanding record as a British soldier, and now was one of the best the SAS could offer...both price and Soap moved quietly through the snowy forest...sniper missions were Price's best)...(having the life of a human being on your hands was something else...knowing that you will end the life of someone with the pull of trigger exited price...he knew in order to succeed he had to take out the "bad guys"...he knew by doing that ..the world would be better...now he was passing his passion onto this young but yet very talented soldier...Soap Mc Tavish...a former British military private, he was hand picked by price to join his SAS squad...the kid had a talent with the sniper rifle... "this kid will carry on my legacy " said price to himself...) "alright Soap...target is in range...adjust to wind and altitude and take the shot when ready..." -said price- "aye"-replied Mc tavish- "steady...steady...relax...inhale and hold..."- whispered price to Soap- ( Soaps heart was pounding, so full of excitement, yet fear...if he missed the shot, there would be no second chance...this was his moment... "this is it" he thought...then...he softly pulled the trigger...and in less then a second...the gun pulled back …...Soaps vision blurred...he felt nauseous...he took the shot...did he miss? He quickly looked for a body...) "beautiful"- said price- " clean kill soap, good job...lets head back to the extraction point...this mission is still dangerous until we extract..." -said the captain- "aye" - replied soap...( "i killed him..." thought soap... "i took the shot...i did it..." soap kept looking at the dead general's body...clean shot...the bullet had penetrated the neck...it went straight through and cut all movement and life from the body and brain...the general was dead before he hit the ground...there was no sound...no flash...a silent kill...a piece of art...)


End file.
